


the flower language of sherlock

by abrae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every flower has a meaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	the flower language of sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I've been playing with - enjoy :)

[ ](http://s1049.photobucket.com/user/abrae1966/media/flowerlanguage_zps2aec1c75.jpg.html)


End file.
